I'm Not Gay!
by xDestiel
Summary: Seifer and Hayner were always the best of enemies. When Hayner's friends starts questioning him about his sexuality, what does he say? Seiner Hayner Yaoi Rated M for later chapters, maybe.
1. You're a Jerk

Top of Form

Hellooo Jello! Writing a personal story, feedback?

-=-=-O-=-O-=-=-

Hayner sighed as the queen bitch, Kairi Ratliff, wrote their assignment on the board. He opened his Algebra 2 text book and took out a pen, sighing inwardly. How did a junior like Hayner Rayo get in a Sophomore class? Just ask Seifer Almasy, who was in the same predicament.

The math teacher, Kairi, was a fat ass lard who loved Facebook to an obsessive level. The peer tutors in the class room were allowed to wreak havoc, but the poor innocent children had no passing chance. Literally.

The day Hayner got his Report card back, he almost shit his pants. He had a 72 in her class! He was almost failing! Damn you, Twilight High!

"Hey, Seifer?"

"What, Chicken-wuss?"

"What was your grade for bitch?"

"Uhm, excuse me boys! Keep down your language."

"Alright, Mrs. Justice!" They shouted at their homeroom teacher. How they got in the same homeroom, I'll never know.

"I got a fifty-two."

"Seifer . . . I'm so sorry."

Seifer shot Hayner a quick glare. "I don't need your fucking pity, lamer. Turn the fuck around."

Hayner sighed and listened to his rival. God, Seifer made his blood boil with such anger. ..Or was it something else... A little thing called love?

Hayner dared not think of that. "Hey, Rainbow-boy!" Roxas shouted at Demyx, who had his fingers locked with Zexion's.

"Hmm?" Demyx murmured. He was used to being called that.

That was when Roxas walked over and whispered into Demyx' ear. "Think they . . . Won't admit it . . . Get them together," Roxas whispered, Hayner catching some of the words.

Hayner shook his head again, what was wrong with him today.

"Alright class, pass your computer forms up!"

Hayner of course, hadn't heard. A very pissed-off Seifer tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Chicken-wuss."

Hayner looked back at his rival. "Huh?"

"Take these stupid forms, please," He hissed.

Hayner had already turned his in. Hayner reach the forms to the teacher, who was grinning at him.

"You know it's okay if you like Seifer, Hayner," She whispered in his ear, so no one would hear.

"I'm not . . . gay, what . . ."

Seifer growled at the teacher, feeling extremely territorial. Towards what? He didn't know.

When Hayner turned to talk to Seifer, the final bell rang for the end of the day, and Hayner followed Roxas to his car. "When are you getting your license, dude?"

"The matter is, I don't have a car," Hayner sighed.

"True that." Roxas tried to pull out, but was stopped by the principal. "Ah shit!" He groaned, they would be stuck in traffic for five minutes, until the busses pulled out.

Hayner spotted Seifer and Raijin getting into Seifer's mustang. They pulled out and waited in line behind Roxas' car.

"So, Hayner . . . Were having Struggle warm-ups with Seifer and his gang, you in? It'll be you against Sei-" Roxas stopped talking when Hayner spoke.

"I'm in."

Roxas smiled. "Hayner . . . You know if you like him, you can tell me."

"I'm not gay!" Hayner screamed for the second time today.

"I am. But I have no problem admitting that. Finally!" He screamed as he was allowed to pull out.

"I'm not in the closet or any stupid cliché like that, Roxas. I'm strictly straight."

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't like it?"

"Of course not. You're my best friend, and I'm not gay."

Roxas' sigh was more audible this time. "You'd let Seifer kiss you." No response. "Hayner?" No response. "Gay boy!"

"I'm. Not. Gay!" Hayner thumped Roxas on the head.

"At least I got your attention."

Hayner rolled his eyes, looking around. "Hey! Let's go to the Sandlot! I feel like picking a fight." Hayner's grin was so wide, you could fit two eighteen-wheelers in there.

Roxas pulled over beside of the entrance to the Sandlot. "Have fun," Roxas chuckled.

"You aren't coming?"

"Naw, I've got a plate of mommy spaghetti waiting for me."

"But what if I need you?"

"You're a big boy, you don't need help."

Hayner was pouting when he got out. "Fine," He whispered.

Roxas was susceptible to that pout. He got out, jamming his keys into his pocket.

"Hey, lamers!" Seifer called.

Oh, this was going to be FUN.


	2. Peaches N' Cream

Top of Form

As Seifer walked up to Hayner and Roxas, he sighed. "I'm gonna be in a fight with the 'rent. I don't feel like it, okay?"

"B-but, Seif . . . ," Hayner whispered, his chocolate eyes widening.

"I never noticed how beautiful your eyes were," Seifer gasped. "I-uh, I mean."

"Looks like someone's gay for you too, Hayner."

"I'm not gay for him! I'm not gay at all, jeez." 'but with Seifer's amazing icy eyes on me, I can't say that for long and tell the truth.'

Seifer stepped back. "Lamer, keep your thoughts in your head."

"D-did I . . .-"

"Yes," Everyone answered.

Hayner's cheeks became red, but this time not with anger. That is, until a certain someone threw a Struggle bat at unexpecting Hayner's head. "Come on, Chicken-wuss. I'm suddenly up for the idea of stomping you."

Hayner put up a good fight, but in the end Seifer pushed Hayner to the ground; straddling him. Seifer leaned down, smirking at him. "You know I would beat you again and again, why do you even try, Hayner Rayo?"

'That's odd . . . Did Seifer just call me by my name?' Hayner thought.

"Don't make a habit outta it, lamer."

"Seifer, you can get off Hayner now y'know?" Rai chirped.

Seifer shrugged and rolled off Hayner so he was laying beside him. He flipped himself so he was on his feet, extending a hand towards Hayner. Hayner reluctantly grabbed onto it and Seifer yanked him to his feet gently.

Hayner gasped at the soft, yet firm contours of Seifer's skin. Then, he pretended to cough; yanking his hand away from Seifer's. "Thanks for the health."

"Uh, health?"

"Help!" Hayner corrected, rubbing his neck furiously.

"Seifer!" Fuujin said in her monotone voice, running up to her supposed-boyfriend. "Where were you today? We had football practice!"

"Sorry, I forgot. I was a little distracted tonight."

"Playing Struggle with the Charity cases, y'know!"

"Charity cases?" Hayner, Roxas, and Seifer all asked. "He may be lame, but Hayner Rayo is no where near a charity case. Believe me."

This was so odd, Seifer sticking up for them. A couple of lamers.

"So now you want the losers over us? Leave." Fuu stated, still monotone and slightly annoying.

Hayner looked at Seifer and pouted. "Would you stop doing that, Chicken-wuss? Come on, let's go party."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

They all got in Roxas' car. Seifer volunteered himself to drive. Hayner was in the passenger seat, looking out the rearveiw mirror. He occasionally glanced over at Seifer. His beanie in perfect alignment.

"Seifer, can I wear your beanie?" Hayner asked.

Seifer pulled the beanie off his head and held it out at Hayner. Hayner slipped it onto his head and smiled.

Then Hayner leaned towards Seifer, opening his mouth; then he took a big sniff of Seifer's hair.

"Your hair smells like peaches, Seifer," Hayner stated flatly.

"It's called Shampoo and Conditioner, lamer."

"I just think it's weird because my Shampoo smells like Cream. Vanilla Cream and Toffee Cream Lux. If it mixed together, we'd have tasty heads."

Roxas snorted in the back seat. "So oblivious."

Seifer blushed.

"Oh, PERVERT!" He turned around and punched Roxas in the stomach. Roxas didn't take his eyes off Seifer as Hayner shifted. Seifer looked over at Hayner's bottom for two short seconds.

"So, Seifer," Roxas mused, "watcha starin' at?"

"Nothing."

Roxas smirked as Hayner remained oblivious.

"I don't get it . . ." Hayner pouted.

'God, it's so nice . . . I'd like to just . . . UNGH! No, no, no!'

All eyes were on Seifer as he had an argument with himself. "You just answered two of my questions, Seifer."

"What are you talking about, lamer?" He asked, un-amused.

"Keep your thoughts in your head, please." Roxas was smirking.

Seifer got out of the car and opened the back door. "Drive then, Chicken-shit."

They both closed the door and Hayner sat there, still confused. Roxas began smirking and looked over at Hayner. "Hey Hayner, can you reach into the back and get me an apple?"

"Uh, sure." Hayner turned around and unbuckled his seat belt, reaching around in the floor for an apple. He felt none, so he changed sides. Somewhere along the road, Roxas floored the gas and Hayner was shot onto Seifer's lap completely. "Brake check!" When Roxas slammed on the brakes, Seifer clutched Hayner to him like death was nearing.

Then Seifer realized where his hand was. So did Hayner.

Seifer's hands were pulling Hayner to him . . . By his ass.

Hayner looked at Seifer with a faint blush painting his cheeks. Seifer looked away, murmuring, "I wasn't going to let you die, Chicken-wuss."

"I wasn't going to die, Seifer," Hayner replied lamely. Then he squirmed. "Seifer, you can remove your hands now."

"Oh- uh, sorry." Then, he let go. Hayner climbed back into the front seat, glowering at Roxas.

"You did that on purpose, Roxas."

"Yes sir, I surely did."

Hayner looked up at Seifer's beanie which was on his head.

'Why is everyone acting so weird?' Hayner asked himself.


	3. So Many Questions

Hayner groaned as he saw where they were headed. They were going towards the ice cream parlor on main street; Frenchie's Ice Cream. Seifer hit Roxas on the back of the head.

He hated Frenchie, with more than a passion. Why? His shop was clown-based. Seifer's childhood fear.

"Can't we just go to Bullet-N-Bones? It's just 10 minutes away."

"Seifer, this is closer. Relax, Frenchie isn't that bad."

"His dyslexia that makes him spell everything with extra Es? R-o-k-u-e S-u-p-r-e-e-s-e," Hayner hinted.

"Come on guys."

Hayner and Seifer both got out. Seifer tried not to look at the clowns. Hayner could only laugh at Seifer and how cute he was being.

Not that he called him cute, no.

"Who's the Chicken-wuss now? Is wittle Seify scared?" Hayner teased.

"Hold my hand!" He squeaked and Hayner looked back at him. Seifer slid his fingers into Hayner's and clutched onto them for dear life.

Hayner blushed, trying to get through the door before anyone he knew, like Fuu or Rai, saw.

Seifer manned up when he got into the shop. Where there were no clowns in visible sight. "Well, well, well . . . If it isn't Seifer Almasy in the flesh," Frenchie spat.

"Nice to see you too, Peter."

"The name is Frenchie, boy. Get it right."

"Whatever, Peter Frenchwich."

Frenchie rolled his eyes, looking at the other two boys. "Next time you come, Hayner, don't bring your boyfriend along."

"B-boyfriend? Woah, Seifer isn't my boyfriend."

"It's not true, I just saw you holding hands with him . . . And you're wearing his cap."

"Seifer's afraid of clowns. Coulrophobe. And this cap, I like it."

"So, what can I get you boys?"

"I'll have a Hot Fudge Sundae," Roxas said.

"I'll have a Cherry Pop," Hayner added.

"Ill have a Hot Shot," Seifer ordered. A Hot Shot was basically hot ice cream and cold chocolate; the exact opposite of a hot fudge sundae.

"Coming up boys," Frenchie yelled.

They walked towards the table, but Roxas ran. He sprawled his legs over the bench so no one could sit beside him. Hayner huffed and sat beside of Seifer.

"Guys, I invited 'Lette, Demyx, and Zexion over to play truth or dare later. You game?"

"I'm always game," Seifer chuckled.

"Me too," Hayner sighed.

"Cool."

Then, Frenchie came around with their ice creams. "One Hot Shot, one Hot Fudge, and a Cherry Popper. Three munny, please."

The three each pitched in one munny. Seifer stared at Hayner while he was sucking on his cherry pop. He tried to focus but failed. He coughed, "Ahem, can you excuse me?"

Hayner got up, not pulling the treat out of his mouth. Seifer slid out and ran to the restrooms quickly.

"Wow, Hayner . . . You're even giving me a boner," Roxas commented.

Hayner blinked. "W-what!? Roxas!"

"If that's not why he went to the bathroom, then I'm a girl."

"Hello Roxanne."

"Oh come on, Hay. You have skills."

Hayner sighed and looked away; anywhere but at Roxas.

After 4 solid minutes, Roxas jumped up. "It doesn't take anyone 5  
minutes to pee. Told you so."

Hayner huffed, "Maybe he has a shy bladder." And after five or so more minutes, Seifer returned; looking at the ground. Hayner could notice what looked like a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Scoot over, lamer," Seifer growled.

Hayner scooted over and Seifer sat quickly. "Seifer, please tell our friend here that you just jerked-off because of his mad sucking skills."

"Uh, no."

"You obviously weren't fixing your make-up, girlie," Roxas snorted.

"I was reading a magazine, and I came across an important article," He lied.

"Uh-huh. The centerfold of Hayyyyy-nuhh."

"Guys, stop it!" Hayner yelled. "I don't care if he mast- yeah, because of my 'skills', alright?!" He repeatedly poked Roxas in the chest. "I. Do. Not. Care!" He turned towards Seifer. "Let me out. I'm walking home."

Seifer moved his legs. Hayner walked through the tiny space.

"You better be there tonight, or I'll drag you there by your scrotum!" Roxas yelled.

"Yikes," Hayner groaned.

It was only a five minute walk to Hayner's house. Hayner walked really fast when he wanted. The second he got to his room, he picked up the phone and called Demyx.

"Hang on a sec, Zexy!" Demyx yelled before answering the phone. "Ello," He said lightly.

"Hihi! So, I was wondering if you are coming tonight?"

"I shall be there. Naked Twister is getting old anyways- HEY! Not funny, Zexy!"

"Way, Way, Way too much information, Demyx."

"I'll see you there, I'm bringing my little sis."

"She's a Freshman, We're Juniors. Olette's not that little. I hang with her all the time. And besides, I already know that."

"Roxas?"

"Roxas, yes. He's killing me today."

"How?"

"He's either really horny, or excited to see some Hayner and Seifer action. I'd say the second option would make the first option happen, so . . ."

"You talk way too much, Hayner. Get some sleep now, you'll need it." He could almost see Demyx winking in his mind.

-=-=-O-=-O-=-=-

"Hayner, get up! Roxas is here!" Hayner's mom yelled into the silent room, startling him awake.

"Ugh . . . ," Hayner groaned, pulling himself out of bed.

He put his iPod earbuds in his ears. He wasn't in the mood to hear Roxas at the moment. A Mayday Parade song started playing at random. He joined Roxas by the door and they walked together.

"Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger, hold me up just a little bit longer, I'll be fine, I swear," Hayner sang.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the usual spot. Everyone was sitting in a circle along the floor, with two wide spaces. "First game, Spin the Bottle."

"Roxas, you said it's truth or dare only!" Hayner complained.

"When?"

"I'm so out," Hayner sighed.

"Scrotum's still in tact, not for long. Sit your beautiful booty down, now," Roxas warned.

He had a choice to sit between of Seifer and Olette or between Demyx and Zexion. He chose to sit beside of Olette. "Hey Lettie," He whispered.

"Hey Hayner."

"'Kay, the one spinning the bottle first will be," He paused to pull a piece of paper out of a ballcap, "Olette."

"Wish me luck, guys." Hayner nodded, as Olette turned the bottle.

"Hayner and Olette, closet. Now." Roxas grinned, pointing at the closet.

Hayner followed Olette into the closet, shutting the door behind him. Olette stood on her toes and kissed his cheek gently, pulling back and smiling.

"At least I had a chance before you found out," Olette sighed, storming out of the closet.

Hayner walked out a few moments later, dumbstruck. Before he found out . . . What?

"Looks like it's Hayner's turn to spin the bottle," Roxas chuckled, showing off the paper to everyone.

Hayner span the bottle lightly, hoping for it to land on anyone but Seifer. He had used a little too much force, and guess where it landed?

If you guessed Seifer Almasy . . . ding-ding, we have a winner.

Hayner stood up slowly, and Seifer followed. Roxas followed them and smiled at Demyx. "There better be some coming out, or neither of you will come out."

The closet door was closed, and Seifer sighed, "Look, Chicken-wuss . . . I'm not going to do anything with you, so We'll be in here all night," He sighed. "Or we make them think we had some hardcore gay stuff going on in here."

Seifer pulled his trenchcoat off, leaving it on the floor. Then, he pulled his belly shirt off. Hayner tried not to drool at this sight. "Hey, lamer? Are you alive?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'pull that beanie off and stick it in your back pocket, and mess your hair up.' Pull your shirt off too.

Hayner blushed, but he did what Seifer told him. They looked like they had made out on the best of levels. "Seifer . . . ," Hayner moaned.

"Great idea, Chicken-wuss," Seifer whispered. He pushed Hayner into the door, Seifer's head was buried in his neck. "I'm going to open the door, and we'll fall. So, act like you like this. . . ," Seifer stopped whispering, pressing his lips to Hayner's own.

Hayner felt like he had died and went to Heaven, then the door opened, making them fall down to the floor at Roxas' feet. Roxas' eyes had widened as Seifer pulled back. Hayner and Seifer were both blushing. "Ahem," Hayner coughed, pushing Seifer off of him and walking back over to his seat on the floor. He then pulled Seifer's beanie back on his head and looked at everyone. Their mouths were agape.

Seifer sat down beside of Hayner, and threw his shirt at him. Seifer pulled his trenchcoat on, but left his shirt off. Hayner thanked god for this.

"Okay then . . . Demyx and I are uh . . . next."

Demyx kissed Zexion on the forehead. "I won't do anything, okay?"

Zexion looked down.

"Truth or dare will be next, kids."

Seifer looked at Hayner who was looking over at the wall. Seifer leaned over and kissed Hayner on the neck, making him shiver.

"You put on quite a show, Chicken-wuss."

"Yeah, you too," Hayner mumbled, not looking away from the wall.

Hayner couldn't stop thinking. He had kissed Seifer, and part of him- very deep down- liked it.

But why?

Hayner wasn't gay . . . Was he?


	4. Me Plus You Equals?

**Kind of a short chapter, don't kill me. D: Next Chapter Is in the process. ^_^ **

Hayner looked over the people in the circle. Roxas was smiling for some odd reason. Demyx had the tinyest of blush across his cheeks. Had something happened in the closet that Demyx wouldn't tell Zexion?

Hayner shrugged and looked over the rest of the faces. But he refused to look at Seifer.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Roxas asked Seifer. Roxas had asked Hayner to do a strip tease for Demyx

"No freaking way," Seifer chuckled.

"Chicken!" Roxas yelled.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not advance on someone else's boyfriend. I have morals, and taking off my pants in front of people is not one of them. Besides, no one wants to see it."

"I do," Roxas giggled. "Or are you too small that . . . You don't want to get laughed at?" Seifer sighed and pulled his pants off. Apparently, he didn't feel like wearing boxers.

"Is that small?"

Roxas' eyes widened, then blushed. Hayner refused to look. "I-It's so . . .- I-I-I'm sorry that I called you s-small, Seifer. You're obviously not. D-Do you mind if I take a-a picture?" Seifer shrugged as Roxas snapped a few pictures.

Seifer sat back down. Roxas turned to Hayner, "Your turn. Pick who you want to dare you." Hayner pointed at Demyx.

"Alright," Demyx smiled, "I dare you to make out with Seifer for two minutes."

Hayner's eyes widened. "I-I can't do that, Demyx!" He looked up at Seifer for the first time in about five minutes.

"I double-dog-dare you to do it, Chicken. With tongue." Hayner had never kissed with tongue before.

Hayner sighed and pouted at Seifer. Seifer leaned down so his face was only a centimeter away from Hayner's. "Just kiss me, Chicken-wuss."

Hayner reluctantly closed the distance, pressing his lips firmly against Seifer's. Seifer licked Hayner's lips, earning a small mewl from the boy. He took this oppurtunity to slide his tongue into Hayner's mouth. Their tongues followed each other around, smooth sensual circles. Moans of simple pleasure filled the air as Seifer explored the tinier blond's mouth.

Roxas coughed. "Uh, guys?"

Seifer pulled back and glared at Roxas. "What!?"

"Its been nearly seven minutes, are you done?"

Hayner blinked. He could still feel the butterflies in his stomach. He wiped the spittle off of his chin. "Okaayy Demyx, it's your turn."

"I pick Zexion," Demyx chuckled.

"Truth or dare?" Zexion asked.

"Truth," Demyx answered. He thought he would get a question like 'Do you love me?' from his mushy-gushy periwinkle-headed boyfriend.

"What did you do in the closet with Roxas?"

"We just talked," Demyx answered too instantly. "Seifer, your turn." Seifer pointed at Demyx. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Seifer answered.

"Do you like Hayner?"

"Uh, I mean dare."

"I dare you to answer my question."

"Fine then," Seifer sighed. "You see, I'm not gay." Seifer clarified. "But I kinda," Seifer paused, looking over the waiting faces. "I kinda like Chicken-wuss a lot."

Hayner looked at Seifer. His eyes were bugging out. What!?


	5. Love?

Roxas sighed and sat back down. "Hayner, it isn't that bad." He sighed. Everyone had left the Usual Spot twenty minutes ago, and Hayner and Roxas were sitting in the floor together. "Besides, I liked you too. When I came out, you were the reason. I was hoping you were gay too."

"I'm not! I don't even think about men that way, Roxas!" Hayner huffed. "Why does my rival, the one I couldn't hate more, like me?!"

"Because you're so cute. And when you smile, it's like the room's lighting up. Your personality couldn't be any better, and . . . everyone loves you." Roxas leaned towards Hayner's lips, but he turned his head away.

"Roxas, I'm seriously not gay."

Roxas sighed and kissed Hayner's cheek. "If you say so, then I believe you."

"Hey guys, what's going on here!? MANSEX!" Sora screamed as he walked through the door.

"Nope, we have one Gay-In-Denial here, and I'm trying to get him to confess." Roxas smiled up at his twin brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, and mom wanted to know if Hayner was staying all night tonight."

"Oh, um, yeah. He will, oh and Sora?" Roxas blushed. "I missed you too."

"Anything interesting happen?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"Not really. Can I talk to you in the closet?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, sure?"

Roxas stood up and pulled Sora to the closet, slamming the door. Hayner was now in deep thought, so he hadn't heard.

Hayner walked to the closet after a few minutes, opening the door slowly. "Roxas, you know if you're talking about me- OH GOD!" He slammed the door and turned away like nothing happened.

Roxas fumbled to open the door. "H-Hayner, I didn't expect you to open the door. I-I'm sorry."

"You're twincest? And Sora, you're gay!?" They both nodded, slightly blushing. "Uhm, wow."

"I-I know it's a lot to take in, Hayner. Please don't tell anyone, pretend it need happened," Sora pleaded.

". . . Okay, but if I get into a fight with Seifer anytime soon, you all are backing me up."

"Agreed," They both nodded.

Sora locked fingers with Roxas, grinning at him. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too." Roxas kissed his forehead.

"Uh, guys . . . I'm getting a little uncomfortable, so I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some ice cream."

Hayner sighed as he walked out of the Usual Spot. He felt so lonely right now. He wanted someone to hold hands with and kiss, whisper 'I love you' to. Someone that wasn't Seifer.

Hayner saw Seifer walking towards him. "Seifer?"

"What?" Seifer snapped.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"You didn't expect me to be on the street?"

"Seifer . . . About earlier, I-"

"Just forget I said it, Chicken-wuss."

"I can't, Seifer. I-I think I'm Seifersexual." Seifer looked confused. "Gay for Seifer, only?" It's amazing that this just dawned on him.

"Oh," Seifer whispered. He smiled afterwards.

"I'm staying at Roxas and Sora's house tonight, so swing by. Roxas will be busy, so I may need some entertainment." Hayner started walking towards Seifer. "I still have your beanie, Want it back?"

Seifer slipped his fingers through Hayner's and started walking towards the usual spot. "I think you should keep it. It looks great on you." Seifer bent down and nipped at Hayner's neck. He then, pinned the boy to the wall, sucking on his neck gently. Hayner moaned softly, tilting his head to give Seifer access. "But under one condition, be my boyfriend?" Seifer pulled back and admired the mark he had placed on Hayner's neck.

"I-I'd love to, really." Hayner pulled the door to the usual spot open and yelled. "Warning! Seifer's coming!"

Roxas and Sora pulled apart in time. They grinned unevenly at the two. "Nice to see you again, Seifer."

"You too Roxas, nice to see you too, Sora."

Sora smiled and leaned over to whisper in Roxas' ear. "Where . . . I don't see one . . . OH!" Roxas grinned, looking at Hayner. "Where'd you get that hickey?"

"Olette?" Hayner grinned, good lie.

"Then why are you holding hands with Seifer?"

Damn. "And why aren't you making out with your brother?!" Hayner spat and huffed.

"HAYNER!" Sora and Roxas screamed. ". . . Ew . . ." Sora groaned to add effect.

"Care if I crash this mini-party, babes?"

"Axel!" Sora screamed, running up to the bright-redhead and hugging him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you more," Axel whispered, leaning down to kiss Sora on his lips. Roxas gaped in jealousy.

Why was this man kissing his brother - his lover? Roxas coughed, trying to lure his twin away from the child-molester-y, flaming red-headed, gay stupid idiot, etc.

"Come on Hayner, let's go to my house. They're busy."

As they were walking back, Hayner looked at Roxas with a smirk on his face. "I heard a few rumors about you, Roxas . . ."

"What rumors?" He asked.

". . . That you can do the Jane Fonda. Is it true?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Sora's friend Riku taught me how to do it."

"You have to show me that later!" Seifer screamed. Then, he pulled Hayner's lips to his.

"I love you, Hayner Rayo."

"I love you too, Seifer-fucking-Almasy."

And it was true, Hayner did love Seifer. It just took him 16 years to realize it.

**This isn't the end of the fic. DUNN DUNN! :D**


End file.
